Hungry ghost
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: A pesar de todo, lo único que él deseaba era su bienestar.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Ya que al fin reapareció Ren en el manga, tuve un poco de inspiración. Dedicado a sabry9787, un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

 **Hungry ghost**

Yashiro tenía que llamar a Ren. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que informarle lo que había ocurrido con Kyoko-chan.

Ren conversaba con Kijima o mejor dicho Kijima se burlaba de él por décima vez cuando su teléfono sonó. Al ver que era su manager contestó enseguida.

— ¿Y Mogami-san? —Fue lo primero que preguntó sin darle tiempo a Yashiro de abrir la boca tan siquiera.

—Tranquilo Ren. Kyoko-chan obtuvo el papel de Momiji.

Ren suspiró un poco más aliviado. Pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba.

—Pero no por eso te llamaba—. Continúo hablando su manager. —Te estoy diciendo esto porque yo más que nadie conozco tus sentimientos por Kyoko-chan. Pero necesito que me prometas que me escucharás hasta el final sin alterarte.

Eso no le daba tranquilidad a Ren para nada.

—De acuerdo—. Le dijo sin más opción.

—Bien. Kyoko-chan está en el hospital. Aún no sé los detalles ya que está hablando con el Presidente Lory, pero lo que sí sé, es que Kimiko Morizumi y su manager la lanzaron desde la planta alta. Por suerte, unas personas que al parecer la conocen estaban ahí y lograron atraparla. Esas personas llamaron al Presidente y capturaron a las culpables. Kyoko-chan está bien, pero la trajeron al hospital para descartar cualquier problema. El médico ya le hizo los estudios correspondientes y está perfectamente bien. Ya le dieron de alta. Y sé lo que vas a querer hacer, así que te envío la dirección del hospital en donde se encuentra. Solo no seas impertinente, por favor.

Ren había sufrido un remolino de sentimientos durante el discurso de Yashiro. ¡¿Qué Mogami-san qué?! Ese no era momento para estar sentado pensando en mil y un teorías de lo que pudiera pasar. Lo que era de verdad importante, era ir y comprobar por sí mismo que ella estaba perfectamente bien.

Le colgó a Yashiro y dándole un chequeo rápido a la dirección que le había enviado, se puso de pie dispuesto a ir en su búsqueda tan pronto como era posible.

Kijima había estado al pendiente de sus reacciones durante toda la llamada que su compañero recibió y aunque no había escuchado el contenido de la conversación, sabía perfectamente que algo le había ocurrido a Kyoko.

—Detente—. Le dijo al ver que se ponía de pie. — ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir solo? Ni siquiera puedes caminar sin golpearte, y ¿crees que podrás conducir tu auto en ese estado? No te lo permitiré.

—Tú no entiendes, ella está en el hospital.

Kijima se sorprendió un poco con la noticia, pero solo le hizo cerciorarse de que debía acompañarlo a toda costa.

—Yo te llevaré. No me voy a arriesgar a que tengas un accidente tú también. Envíame la dirección.

Kijima comenzó a andar con rumbo al estacionamiento. Ren no podía creer que ese chico le estuviera ayudando tanto, pero se lo agradecía inmensamente.

Fue un viaje en auto bastante corto, apenas 10 minutos, pero a Ren le parecieron horas. Horas llenas de angustia. Yashiro le había dicho que ella estaba bien, pero necesitaba verla.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, Ren salió del auto dejando solo a Kijima, quien prefirió irse al estacionamiento y esperarlo.

Ren corrió hasta recepción, donde dijo el nombre de la persona que tanto necesitaba ver.

Una vez que una emocionada y sonrojada enfermera le indicó el número de cuarto, caminó lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarla. De haber podido correr lo hubiera hecho. Pero las personas que se encontraban por alguna razón tal vez no muy buena en el hospital no se tenían la culpa de nada.

Llegó a dicha habitación y encontró a su manager fuera, al cual ignoró completamente y abrió la puerta tras él.

La vio. Ahí estaba ella. Quien al verlo entrar no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa.

Ella estaba bien. Sorprendentemente bien a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Sin ver a nada ni nadie más que a ella, se acercó aprisa y la estrechó en un gran abrazo. Kyoko se quedó congelada, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué su sempai la estaba abrazando? No podía relajarse, no se sentía a salvo en esos brazos o podría hacer o decir algo que no debía y expondría sus aún ocultos sentimientos albergados hacia él.

—Estás bien—. Susurró él en su oído con gran alivio.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer cada poro de su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz de aquella manera. Era como si él estuviera muy preocupado por su bienestar. Kyoko tenía que salir de allí rápido. Un sonrojo amenazaba su rostro.

— ¿Tsuruga-san?

Ren la soltó un poco y la tomó de los hombros para verla de frente.

— ¿No estás herida? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Kyoko percibió sin problemas su tono de angustia.

—Estoy bien—. Fue lo único que respondió.

— ¡Pero qué lindo! ¡Esa fue una emotiva muestra de afecto entre sempai-kouhai!

Ambos chicos miraron a su jefe quien estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Ren ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia. Pero sabía precisamente que ese "sempai-kouhai" lo dijo totalmente a propósito.

Kyoko estaba soportando, pero no iba a poder ocultarlo más. Un ligero rubor rosa cubrió sus mejillas. Ren le mostró una de sus sonrisas asesinas al mirarla de esa manera. Y lo mejor era que fue por sus acciones.

—Presidente—mencionó el actor para disimular un poco— ¿qué es lo que hará al respecto? Esto no se puede quedar así.

—Lo sé sobreprotector. Ya hablé de todo con tu kouhai. ¿Por qué no la llevas a su departamento para que descanse y mientras tanto te cuenta?

Ahí estaba su fase de cupido. Ren lo sabía bien. Kyoko también sospechaba de ello. Pero ambos lo disimularon.

Después de terminar de recoger sus cosas y firmar su alta del hospital, su sempai o mejor dicho un muy callado Kijima la llevó a su casa. Por suerte, él había hablado con Kijima antes de que Kyoko saliera y éste se había ofrecido a llevarlos, aunque Ren le puso la condición de que no le dijera nada de lo que le había ocurrido momentos antes.

Kyoko le tuvo que contar todo, pero solo lo hizo por obligación, ya que su sempai no la dejaría en paz si no se lo contaba.

Una vez que llegaron al Darumaya, bajaron del auto y Ren la acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras su compañero actor lo esperaba.

— ¿En verdad estás bien?

—No se preocupe Tsuruga-san, estoy bien. En verdad no me pasó nada. Yashiro-san fue el que insistió en que fuera al hospital.

—Y hace bien.

Ella sonrió.

—Tiene suerte de tener a un mánager como él.

—Lo sé.

Kyoko notó en la sonrisa de su sempai que en verdad estaba orgulloso de tener a un manager como Yashiro-san.

Se despidieron formalmente como siempre, pero Ren sentía que aún no estaba del todo tranquilo.

Antes de que Kyoko abriera la puerta de su hogar, la tomó del brazo para detenerla y acercó su frente a la de ella, lanzando un gran suspiro.

—En verdad me alegra que estés bien.

Kyoko no podía moverse y tampoco sabía qué hacer. Lo tenía demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

—Gracias por preocuparse por mí—. Fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de alejarse nuevamente de él y entrar a su casa.

Ren estuvo más tranquilo de esa manera, pero sabía que probablemente se había pasado un poco.

—Te contuviste al último momento, ¿o qué?—. Le preguntó Kijima burlonamente cuando regresó al auto.

—Sabes cómo es ella.

—Es cierto. Probablemente solo la asustarías.

—Por lo menos ahora sé que ella está bien.

—Pero aún te preocupa algo, ¿no? Porque ya estabas angustiado de algo antes de que supieras lo de su accidente.

Ren decidió no responder a ello. Esa foto. Esa maldita foto le intrigaba.

—Bien. En ese caso, bebamos hasta el amanecer, hablando de ese tipejo.

Kyoko se dejó caer junto a la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?—se preguntó a sí misma. — ¿Hizo eso porque estaba preocupado? ¡¿Qué clase de reacción fue esa?! ¡Ya sabía que yo estaba bien!

Kyoko sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza.

—Estaba tan cerca…Incluso podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios…Debí aprovecharlo un poco más y no huir…Oportunidades como estás no se repiten tan fácilmente.

Kyoko se puso de pie y con una sonrisa se dirigió a saludar a los dueños del Darumaya.

.

.

.

A mis lectoras de Chile, Perú y Argentina que vayan al SS7, disfrútenlo mucho y consientan a Siwon que lo necesita. Y a las que son de México, las veo ahí, estaré en zona roja 307.


End file.
